narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Resurface of the Akatsuki: The Forgotten Member Gengaku vs Raiden
The flocking of crows could be heard in the distance. Their flight path travels through the skies, and eventually flows into a Dense forest. The clouds spread over the land as its dark form blocks the light from reaching the horizon. An endless rain covers the land, the crows soar through it all and one of the few lands on a branch. It separated itself from the rest, as it sense danger ahead. Moving away from the crow further into the forest, the sound of clashing could be heard. Several dead bodies found on the forest floor, with kunai's lodged into their bodies. The clashing of knives gets louder then stops suddenly. Complete silence with the only noise being that of the rain drops cluttering through the area. A konoha shinobi crawls through the forest with his left leg ripped off. A tall man then appears walking towards him slowly as if not caring. He grasp the kohona shinobi from the back of the head and lifts him into the air with one hand. He holds the ninja in the air facing away from him, as he ask "Why do you chase me, what is it that you want from me" he says in calm curious voice. The shinobi then replies "To... To bring you in for questioning", the man seems pleased with the response he got. "Why what is it about me that interest your village" he says with no intensity in his voice. The ninja stays silent, then after a few moments "You were said to have a strange array of jutsu, we want to know what they do". The man stays silent, then in a calm voice says "Thank you, you have been most helpful. Then in an instant crushed the mans skull with his bear hand killing him. His face becomes more serious, and in a angered voice says to himself "Shinobi who cannot stay loyal to there village and keep information secret, don't deserve the title of shinobi. Then he walks away with his figure becoming harder to see as the rain pours. "Raiden, we have a request for you from the Raikage, its a mission." A Jonin Shinobi says to Raiden. Raiden, who was laying on a rock in Kumogakure, looking at the ocean and clouds, Raiden who had his eyes turns to the Kumo shinobi and says, "A mission, from the Rai, (sigh) how come he just couldn't get anyone else" Raiden says. The Jonin Kumo ninja then says, "From what the Raikage told me, he told me to tell you that you had the right skill set to handle this mission." Raiden then opens one eyes and says, "Ok give me the note." The Jonin Kumo ninja then gives him a note and it says: "Raiden, its the Raikage and I have a mission for you. It has been brought to our attention that this ninja from Amegakure has been stealing Hidens, and to get them he kills the ninja with the Hiden ability. It has also been brought to our attention that he has just killed a group of ninja from Konoha, and this is the last infraction that we will take. So, with your skills I need you to go and find this person, from eye witness accounts he is a tall person, and that's all we have for now. This will be considered about a B-Rank ninja, you will be paid about 100,000 ryo for killing him, and 150,000 ryo for his capture, its up to you, now go." Raiden rolls the paper back up then sits up, "Well I guess I will head off." he says to the Jonin ninja. "I can make it there in a half a day with my Flying Technique." Raiden says as he uses the flying technique. He then takes off. Back within Amegakure the rain continues to pour, as foot steps are heard splashing from the mud. Gengaku walks through an open field to an unknown destination. Along the way a man walking in the opposite direction of Gengaku can be seen. As the two cross paths, they apparently pass each other without so much as glance towards one another. Later Gengaku reaches a small little abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. He walks in now sheltered from the rain, he then begins to sit on the floor. His eyes close as if to concentrate on something, the only sound is the pouring of the rain. He then remembers the moment he passed by the man, without looking at each other the man says "Kumogakure sends more" then acts as if they never spoke. Back to the present, Gengaku opens his eyes "hmmm so they send another, looks like ill have to send a message to the villages using this targets dead body." with that he gets up and leaves the abandoned house, traveling towards the outskirts of Amegakure. As time passed Raiden thought to himself, "Hmm, I wonder how strong this dude is, I better not take any chances with him, I will just try to kill him instead of capture him." Raiden says. As Raiden flies along, he gets to a point where he can see Amegakure, and the rain clouds over it. "Wow, that's a lot of rain, looks like I am about an hour away." Raiden says to himself. 30 minutes later, Raiden starts to approach the outskirts of Amegakure, he lowers his altitude to land and when he does he starts to walk along the path to Amegakure. Gengaku wait's as he resides within a ravine located between to large cliffs, at the bottom where the ground is flooded with water from the rain. His eyes closed, as he prepares himself from the threat that comes. Not knowing his skill level or abilities, but still stays calm and knows not to underestimate his target. The never ending rain is the only thing visible as it blurs the surrounds making it hard to see anything. Though Gengaku has lived here his whole life and knows this rain very well. He can faintly hear puddles louder then the ones the rain makes. He opens his eyes and see's a faint outline of a man far out into the rain making his way towards Gengaku. He stays still not moving an inch as he awaits his enemy. Raiden keeps on his path towards the village says to himself, "Man, this rain won't let up." Raiden says as he looks into the air. He then starts to look around the area. Raiden then just keeps on with his path. As the man gets closer his appearance becomes more and more focused. He is only a few meters now away from Gengaku who is contemplating on what to do first. He hopes that this man will at least give him a little challenge before he dies. Ever since he returned to the village his actions prior have made him a well known ninja. Only well known the those who have a high enough clearance to to such as ANBU. It has become a very exiting experience to have the five great shinobi villages sending shinobi to extract him. Though at times this has become an annoyance, not because he is constantly being attacked but because none of the shinobi have been a challenge for hi. He has not been able to use some of the jutsu he has aquried as they have died before he had the chance. Though the villages have not been sending their best shinobi as of late for unknown reasons, though this is actually a blessing. It gives him more time to focus on the conflicts going on with Amegakure. He has flashes throughout his head of a few shinobi that he has killed in the past, all of them giving up and betraying their village. He starts to get angry as he holds a rock in his right hand. His anger towards them having no loyalty impacts that rock as he crushes it in a instant. He hopes this shinobi will show what it means to be a true shinobi. He also needs to use this shinobis death as a message to the villages to back off, he needs to focus more on Amegakure for the moments. He cant allow any distractions for now, and with that begins walking towards Raiden, who is now only 10 seconds away. As Raiden walks along, he sees an outline of a person, then as he gets closer, Raiden can see what he looks like, mainly his face. He sees that the person has long hair, and what looks to be bandages over his mouth, but what really stood out to Raiden was his height. Which was the description that eye-witnesses gave, so Raiden not the type to take chances, he says to the man who was now maybe 15 feet away, "Hey Stop! Are you the one that has been killing ninja and stealing Hiden?" Raiden asks with his right hand in his pouch on the right side of the waist, and his left hand in a pouch in his lower back. Gengaku completely ignores the man, continuing in his direction not even saying a word to his question. He see's the shinobi sent from Kumogakure even better now and is able to see him clearly. He see's a tanned man like most from kumo sprouting white hair which goes down his backside. He thinks to himself about how kumo has underestimated his abilities by sending only one man, though he will not do the same and treat this man like he is a grand threat. "Ok, he isn't stopping, time to attack." Raiden says to himself. Raiden then throws a Kunai with a 10 foot long wire, attached to the 5 foot point of the wire was a Explosive tag, and at the 10 foot mark was another explosive tag. Then from his back pocket, Raiden throws 3 shuriken at the Gengaku. Then when his hands were free, he weaves 5 hand signs. Gengaku retrieves a kunai from his own pouch and sends it flying towards Raiden's it counters it causing the explosive tags to detonate prematurely between the two. The shock wave of the blast cancels out the shuriken. With that done Gengaku waits for his opponents next move, carefully watching his movements. Through the smoke, Raiden is able to wrap a Kunai with and explosive tag at the grip end without Gengaku noticing because of the smoke from the exploding tags. Then Raiden throws 5 shuriken including the one with explosive tag wrapped around it. The other 4 had fake explosive tags on then, then to increase the velocity at which the kunai were moving, Raiden uses Wind Release Stream. The mass array of weapons Raiden had thrown flew through the last remnants of the smoke at a fast speed. They all strike Gengaku within the chest including the one with the explosive tag which then detonates. It explodes seemingly destroying him in the process, though instead of blood and ashes mud is spread all over as if it exploded. Gengaku then appears a few meters behind Raiden and says "hmm you would think that Kumogakure would send a warrior with more skill". "And you would think, a shinobi wouldn't give away there position like that." Raiden says as he jumps to do a front flip, as he faces upside down towards Gengaku, he uses Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, sending the wave towards Gengaku. He stays still as the wind blade flurry's through the air, if he were to mess up he would be sliced in half. "Its called, a trap" Gengaku calmly says, as he activates a explosive tag he had placed before hand which is now under the air born Raiden who is still upside with a slim chance of avoiding it. While Gengaku merely jumps into the air avoiding the wind. landing safely back in his spot after it has passed. What Gengaku failed to realize was that, when Raiden weaved the five hand signs earlier in the fight, they were essentially for the Wind Cutter Technique. With Raiden's wind control, he was able to only let out a small gust of wind when he threw the 5 Kunai at Gengaku. With that small gust of wind, Raiden was using Wind Control Technique to gather up wind, so now, he uses Wind Control: Flight Technique to fly out of the way before the tag exploded. He then floats about 20 feet from off the ground and asks, "Why are you stealing Hiden's from ninja?" Gengaku looks into the air as Raiden floats, "Ahh so you can fly what an interesting technique, and to answer your question" he takes a second then continues "To become more powerful, how about i show you first hand". He then slams his palms together and closes his eyes, seemingly motionless. He begins to focus his chakra to activate a technique. Raiden stays floating in the air, and while Gengaku focuses his chakra, Raiden does the same as well, not knowing what was in store. Though he kept his eyes open to watch Gengaku. Gengaku's skin turns to a very pale color as he concentrates. With that he opens his eyes and keeps them focused on Raiden. "Looks like i will finally have to use some of my ninjutsu on you". With both of his palms pushed together, he then changes to forming hand seals "Earth Release: Grand Pillars" he says as a small circle around him is formed in the ground, then it rises like a puller with him on top. It lifts high into the air until Gengaku is at the same height as Raiden, "Now i will show you what i can really do". "Hmm, that seems troubling, I hope I don't have to use that technique." Raiden says as he gains altitude and uses Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Wave, but instead of sending the wave of wind at Gengaku, he uses Wind Control Technique and then using the wind from the Vacuum waves, he creates a tornado. Gengaku see's the tornado forming and prepares for it. He jumps off of the Pillar straight into the tunnel of the tornado, using his strength to guide him as he pushes himself past the wind. Eventually he reaches the end of the tornado near Raiden and tries to roundhouse kick his face. As the torando then deforms itself into nothing. Since the Tornado's wind was about 110 mph, even though Gengaku had strength, he had no foundation to keep him grounded to use his strength to go through the tornado. The winds where too strong, and him jumping into the tornado gave him a bad advantage, since the tornado moves in a circular motion, it catches Gengaku and spins him within the twister. Then Raiden throws a paper bomb into the twister and makes it explode, the fire from the explosion expands because of the wind, and engulf the whole twister, scorching anything in it. Though unknown to Raiden Gengaku did have help which kept helped push him through the tornado, and using his strength while the bugs kept him airborn to move forward and kicked the paper bomb out of the tornado striking raiden in the process. Category:Roleplays Category:SageOfDespair